


someday i'm gonna tell the rainbow (i'm in love)

by neufheures



Category: Lovelyz, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neufheures/pseuds/neufheures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What surprise did Seungcheol have for Jiae's birthday this year?</p>
            </blockquote>





	someday i'm gonna tell the rainbow (i'm in love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larkspxrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkspxrs/gifts).



> I still have the butterflies I had from when I wrote this SIGH Title taken from One Fine Day by Morrie. I can't believe there's a Teddy Bears tag.

Jiae only expected getting birthday wishes and wrapped presents on her birthday today. She did get a ton of wishes at the stroke of midnight, all of which she replied ten minutes later because she had been on a video call with Seungcheol since five minutes before midnight, as he felt that he had to be the first one to wish her a happy birthday. When she jokingly asked him for a present, he only smiled and said, “After the sun rises.”

Being Seungcheol’s girlfriend, she should’ve expected more than a birthday wish and a wrapped present from him. He did gift her a candy bouquet last year.

The doorbell rang when she was flipping her fifth pancake. Turning off the stove, she walked toward the door, glancing at the clock in the hallway. It was nine in the morning, she thought it was too early for anyone. Without thinking much, she peeked through the peephole but was confused when she couldn’t see anything through it. She pulled back thinking it was a prank from the kids down the hall but she still opened the door out of politeness.

Her eyes immediately glanced down to meet those of a teddy bear’s.

It was a huge white teddy bear, something she had always wanted but never really had any purpose in buying. Its feet were off the ground by a few centimeters and under them, she could see a pair of shoes she knew all too well.

A yellow post-it on the bear’s tummy caught her attention. In big letters it read ‘PRESS MY TUMMY~’ and Jiae smiled at that before her finger moved to press the bear on its fluffy belly.

Almost instantly, the bear moved its right hand up to wave at Jiae. She could see a hand moving it from the back but she kept silent for now because it was just too cute when a voice started saying, “‘Ello! Is this Yoo Jiae’s house?”

Jiae would knew that high pitched voice anywhere. She giggled at the thought and answered, “Yes, this is Yoo Jiae’s house. How can I help you?”

She pressed on the bear’s tummy again and now its left hand moved up like it was cheering. “My name is Gummy and I was sent here by Prince Choi Seungcheol because he thinks you’ll like me!” The voice speaking for the bear was saying it with so much happiness and enthusiasm that Jiae couldn’t help but giggle again.

“And where’s Prince Seungcheol?” she asked, and she pressed its belly again. She pressed further this time, and when she saw the feet under the bear stumbling a little did she finally pull back with a grin.

The bear cleared its throat and said, “Prince Seungcheol is—Wait, wait,” the bear suddenly put its hand under its ear and started looking around frantically. “this just in: Price Seungcheol is here!”

At that, a figure suddenly moved from behind the bear. Jiae didn’t know her smile could grow even bigger when she saw Seungcheol smiling at the bear and patting its head. “You did a great job, Gummy.”

Jiae watched as Seungcheol finally got up, and then just stood up staring at her with a smile on his face. She raised her eyebrows and a grin broke upon his face, slowly, letting Jiae take everything in as the edge of his lips pulled up and his dimples started getting more apparent.

“Happy birthday, Jiae-noona,” he said, quickly leaning in to steal a kiss from her. Before she could react, however, Gummy the Bear had moved to peck her on the cheek. “Happy birthday, noona!” Seungcheol said again, this time in his Gummy voice.

The butterflies in Jiae’s tummy kept multiplying every second.

She mirrored Seungcheol’s smile, her hands reaching for Gummy. “Thank you, both of you,” she replied, taking Gummy into her embrace. She put Gummy on her back and proceeded to give the white bear a piggyback ride to the kitchen, Seungcheol trailing behind her and jokingly bumped the bear’s muzzle to the back of her head.

“Did you like Gummy?” Seungcheol asked when he had settled into one of the two chairs in the dining area, hugging Gummy on his lap. Jiae had told him to hold on to Gummy while she put all the pancakes onto a plate and grabbed a bottle of maple syrup from the cabinet.

“Prince Seungcheol was right,” she said, putting emphasis on the ‘Prince’ in a joking manner but Seungcheol raised his head higher and puffed out his chest, clearly proud that his girlfriend had decided to go along with calling him ‘Prince’. Jiae shot him a look that told him he was being weird but since she knew Seungcheol would ignore it she just continued, “I like Gummy.”

“You hear that?” Seungcheol tilted his head to talk to the bear in his embrace. “I told you she’ll like you.”

Jiae would squeal right there and then if she wasn’t holding a ceramic plate and a glass bottle. Seungcheol didn’t act cute much around her, only doing it when it was deemed necessary, but Jiae found out he didn’t have to deliberately act cute for her to deeply sigh, not knowing what to do with the fuzzy feeling in her tummy. No matter how much Seungcheol insisted that he was tough, and Jiae believed him because he was, Seungcheol was just naturally adorable.

“But what would happen,” Jiae paused to put the plate and the maple syrup on the small table mounted onto the wall, “if I press you on the tummy instead?”

Seungcheol blinked up at her and shrugged. “I don’t know. Wanna try i?”

Jiae nodded and Seungcheol immediately set Gummy away from his lap, opting to hug it on the side so Jiae had a clear view of his tummy. He sat up straight and waited for the first jab.

When Jiae pressed her finger onto his belly, his reaction was to jerk his shoulders like a magic had just awoken a lifeless doll, startling Jiae for a bit, before Seungcheol exclaimed, “I love you!” with a wide smile on his face.

Jiae laughed, delighted by the outcome. It was something Seungcheol would definitely say, but he always managed to say it in a way that ensured Jiae that she was loved, every single time he said it the words always dripped with sincerity and adoration.

Once again, Jiae pressed his tummy and his shoulders jerked again. This time he said, “Happy birthday.”

Jiae whispered a ‘thank you’ and decided to press his tummy again for the last time. His shoulders didn’t jerk this time. He was still, even when Jiae pulled her hand back, but his eyes followed her with wide, twinkling eyes. Jiae was about to say something when he smiled, his gaze going soft as he locked them with Jiae’s, his voice just above a whisper when he said, “I love you, Jiae-noona.”

Jiae released the sigh she had been holding, the one she had when the butterflies became too much and she felt like her heart was going to burst. Seungcheol knew that sigh, familiar with it, and his smile grew bigger when Jiae leaned down to give him a hug. He dropped Gummy to the floor and wrapped his arms around her waist and she smiled into the crook of his neck because she, too, could feel his smile against her shoulder.

“I love you too, Seungcheol,” Jiae replied, her hug tightening at every word. “Also,” she paused, resting her forehead on his shoulder so she could glance at Gummy, who was sitting on the floor. She saw Seungcheol’s head turning to look at the bear as well and she took a deep breath, inhaling the faint scent of his cologne, before she said, “I like Gummy, but I like you better.”


End file.
